random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantendo Paper Mario: The Fabric of the Universe
Since I am on a iPod, I am in no state to create an official Fantendo page. So I'll do it here where I can keep track of it much easier. The first Paper Mario on the Wii U. It has a turn-based RPG. Plot In the scene that plays before the title screen, you see four ancient people creating a stone that has the power to grant anyone one wish. Over the years it has been used for good reason. However it has been found by Dimentio, during the events of Super Paper Mario. Dimentio used the power to wish that he would be resserected if he died, so he would be able to survive if the chaos heart malfunctioned. The aincients hear of this and decide the Magic Stone is too dangerous and hide it inside a dangerous chamber, and to open it, you need to get 7 Amulents to open the door. Prologue So then at Mario's house Mario decided to go to Peach's house, but when they go there, Peach says she found a treasure that would grant any wish in an Ancient Town, so her, Mario, Luigi, and Toad leave and go there. When they get there, Merlon is there, and informs them that they must find the 7 Amulents to get the Wish Stone, because they heard that Dimentio has been resserected and he is trying to destroy the world again. Merlon then uses his magic to open a tablet which shows where the first Stone part is. Chapter 1: The Land of the Shy Guys Mario follows the map on the tablet to a land styled off Super Mario Bros 2. It is inhabited by Shy Guys who worship a Birdo King. The Shy Guys, who are a primitive species, get very annoyed with the visitors, but reluctantly let them stay. Mario stays at a hotel and meets Goombro, a teenage Goomba boy, and Goombro decides to stay with them, and help with his large knowledge of enemies. When they get outside of the hotel, they find the entrance to the Land of Shy Guys being blocked by a huge boulder. They blame and Mario and Goombro, the vistors, and make them go to King Birdo in his far-away castle to get help. Mario and Goombro go over to the Castle, but aren't allowed in. They manage to sneak and get King Birdo to investigate the boulder, and when they lead him back over, they find out that there is a giant hole under it, and King Birdo falls into it. Mario and Goombro go inside to save him, and they venture into the cave and fight a giant frog who is holding Birdo hostage (Wart), and free him. They get his minions to move the boulder, and King Birdo thanks Mario by giving him the Amulent of Stone. In between the chapters, Dimentio finds out that they have started searching for the Amulents to find the Wish Stone to defeat him. Dimentio decides to hire help to stop them. Chapter 2: Cash Crave Mario follows the next part of the map, and ends up at Wario's Cash Factory. They go there and meet some of the workers, two bob-ombs who have to walk for 12 hours per day on a treadmill to power the money-printers. One of them, a marathoner named Bombolt, decides to quit and use his speed to help Mario. They go to confront Wario, who tells them that he is never giving away any of his treasures, no matter how they try to persuade him. Then, a giant robot barges in with a Latiku named Latikster, who turns out to be working for Dimentio. He traps Mario, Goombro, Bombolt, and Wario in a dungeon, and takes over Wario's factory. Mario, his partners, and Wario sneak out and go sneak through his factory. They find Latikster and battle him while he is in the giant robot suit. They take back control of Wario's factory, and Wario reluctantly gives him the Amulent of Metal. In between chapters, Dimentio punishes Latikster for failing, and he decides to hire another helper. Chapter 3: A Treasure in the Jungle Mario is led to another area that is a huge jungle. He finds a treehouse that a Koopa girl named Koopette lives in, and her husband is a wilderness photographer who never came back from one of his photoshoots. She decides to tag along with Mario to find him. They find that there was a Kong Village that is completely empty. They discover it is cursed by Hagoom, a Goomba Witch who is working for Dimentio. She escaped through the jungle. Mario and his partners find a cave that she is in, and defeat her and lift the curse. They return to the Kong Village, and everyone there is back, including Koopette's husband. He and her reunite, and Koopette says she wants to stay with Mario and become an adventurer like him. The Kong Leader gives them the Amulent of Grass to thank him for his help. TBC Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Mario Category:Paper Mario Category:Fantendo